Sommer-Event 2018
center|Event-Header Sommer-Event 2018 Das Sommer-Event 2018 (engl. 2018 Summer Event) ist ein spezielles Event bei Forge of Empires, das zwischen dem 2. August und dem ??. September 2018 auf allen deutschen Welten (d. h. Servern) stattfindet. Auf dem englischen Beta-Server war es bereits einige Zeit zuvor verfügbar. right|Sommer-Event 2018 Beschreibung Das Sommer-Event unterscheidet sich etwas von den Sommer-Events der vergangenen Jahre: Nachdem Greva Darn (die bis einschließlich des Sommer-Event 2016 als Betreiberin des Sommer-Kasinos aufgetreten war) bereits für das Sommer-Event 2017 dessen Betrieb einem Paar aus Indien überlassen hatte, das Erfahrung mit dem Betrieb einer derartigen Einrichtung sammeln wollten, eröffnet das Sommer-Kasino 2018 gar nicht in der Stadt des Spielers, sondern auf der Karibik-Insel Forge Island. Es gibt zwar wieder eine Sommer-Questreihe, mittels derer man die spezielle Event-Währung erhält, diese besteht aber nicht wie in den vorangegangenen Jahren aus "Tickets" sondern aus "Dublonen". - Diese werden zudem deutlich sparsamer verteilt, als die Tickets bei den früheren Sommer-Events. Eine Gratis-Dublone pro Tag und pro Quest der Questreihe 1 Dublone als Quest-Belohnung (bei der Bonus-Questreihe 2). Daneben erhält man 2 Dublonen bei Beginn des Events und jeweils eine, wenn man auf den Inno Games-Newsletter reagiert, der die Spieler per eMail auf den Beginn des Events hinweist, und wenn man auf die Aufforderung reagiert, Forge of Empires auf Facebook zu "liken". Im Rahmen von während des Sommer-Events kurzfristig auftauchenden "Aktions-Angeboten" erhält man außerdem Dublonen, wenn man Diamanten kauft (die Menge hängt von der Menge der gekauften Diamanten ab). Außerdem kann man Dublonen auch für Diamanten kaufen: *1 Dublone für 100 Diamanten *5 Dublonen für 450 Diamanten und *20 Dublonen für 1.650 Diamanten. Wie bei den vergangenen Sommer-Events spielt man mit den Spielern seiner Nachbarschaft am selben Glücksrad, und jeder Spieler kann durch "Erneuern" des Rades dafür sorgen, dass sämtliche Preise gegen zufällige, neue ausgetauscht werden. Ein neuer Mechanismus bei diesem Sommer-Event ist die "Schatzsuche" bei der "Stücke der verlorenen Karte" gesammelt werden, von denen man bei jedem Gewinn eines Preises am Glücksrad ein oder mehrere erhält. Hat man die "Verlorene Karte" vollständig, erhält man einen sog. "Großen Preis". Wenn man diesen bekommen hat, wechselt der "Große Preis", und das Sammeln von "Stücken der verlorenen Karte" geht von vorne los. Zusätzlich existieren bei der Questreihe - wie bei den Questreihen diverser Events in jüngerer Zeit - Zwischenstationen. D. h. wenn man eine bestimmte Anzahl von Quests der Reihe erledigt hat, bekommt man einen zusätzlichen Preis. Die Preise für diese "Stepstones" sind: *1 Das Schiff auf Stufe 1 *1 Das Schiff-Kit *12 Dublonen *1 Das Schiff-Kit *1 Das Schiff-Kit Questgeber für die Sommer-Questreihe sind die "Piratin Jane" sowie der Gouverneur von Forge Island. Der Gouverneur ist zwar nicht benannt, erinnert aber deutlich an Henry Morgan, den Ex-Piraten, der Gouverneur von Port Royal auf Jamaika wurde, und sich - neben seiner Trunksucht, Korruption und Hemdsärmeligkeit und einigen anderen, noch unschöneren Dingen - durch seine fortgesetzte Kumpanei mit den Piraten der Karibik auszeichnete Sommer-Questreihe Täglich Gratisdublonen! *'Questgeber:' Pirate Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Hier sind ein paar kostenlose Dublonen. Am Glücksrad kann man damit einige fantastische Preise gewinnen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle deine Dublonen und nutze sie beim Sommer-Event. *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Diese Quest erscheint erstmals beim Start des Sommer-Events, am 02. August 2018, um 9.00, und danach bis zum Ende des Events täglich um 0 Uhr Hauptquestreihe Willkommen auf Forge Island (1 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ich bin der Stadthalter von Forge Island. Ihr seid genau rechtzeitig für das alljährliche Sommerfest angekommen. Warum versucht Ihr nicht mal, das mysteriöse Glücksrad zu drehen, und seht was für Belohnungen es bringt?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Die Moderne: 8 Forge-Punkte, Industriezeitalter: 7 Forge-Punkte *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Jeder Dreh kostet nur eine Dublone! Wenn sie dir ausgehen, ist das halb so wild. Du kannst durch Quests auf der Insel weitere erhalten."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Glücksrad (2 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Alle Preise auf dem Rad sind zu haben, aber du solltest dich beeilen, da andere Piraten in der Umgebung versuchen werden, sie dir vor der Nase wegzuschnappen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''22-mal die schnellste Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Wenn ein Preis des Glücksrads beansprucht wurde, ist er für immer weg! Das heißt, bis jemand das Rad erneuert."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Drehen zum Erneuern (3 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Du kannst das Rad jederzeit erneuern und somit die verfügbaren Preise durch eine neue Auswahl ersetzen. Doch Vorsicht! Alle Piraten in der Gegend teilen sich dasselbe Rad. Jemand könnte also das ganze Ding austauschen, während du noch deinen schatz aussuchst!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''30 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' Beim Polieren zählen wie üblich neben Kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. Betätigung des "Helfen"-Buttons zählt, wenn man dadurch etwas motiviert oder poliert. - Die Verwendung eines "Selbsthilfe-Kits" oder "Massen-Selbsthilfe-Kits" zählt dagegen nicht! & **''Sammle 535.000 Münzen ein.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 75.000 Münzen, Modernes Zeitalter: 137.000 Münzen. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Münzproduktionen von Wohngebäuden, Sondergebäuden und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Wohngebäuden von Nachbarn, Münzen, die man als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen erhält, Münzen als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests, Ereignissen und der Gilden-Expedition, die Münzen, die man für das Helfen (Motivieren & Polieren) bei anderen Spielern erhält, und Münzen, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Das Rad zurückzusetzen kostet eine Dublone und es wird danach sofort kostenlos gedreht werden."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Kartenstücke finden (4 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Mit jedem Drehen erhältst du auch Stücke der verlorenen Karte. Einige Preise des Rades bringen dir mehr Kartenstücke ein als andere."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''16 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 9 Forge-Punkte, Modernes Zeitalter: 10 Forge-Punkte. & **''Sammle 160 Güter, z. B. von Gütergebäuden oder durch Handel.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 130 Güter, Modernes Zeitalter: 140 Güter Hierbei zählt sowohl das Einsammeln der Güterproduktion eigener Gütergebäude, Sondergebäude und legendärer Bauwerke, als auch das Plündern von Gütern bei Nachbarn, Güter aus Questbelohnungen anderer Quests, Güter, die man aus Ereignissen und der Gildenexpedition sowie als Beute für die Einnahme von Provinzen erhält und - wie erwähnt - das Erhandeln der Güter am Markt. *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Sammle alle fehlenden Teile der Karte, um die Lage des versteckten Schatzes zu entdecken. "'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Einsammeln (1 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten vier Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Das Schiff (Stufe 1)'' Potenzial für Abenteuer (5 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Ihr seid neu in der Gegend, was? Wenn Ihr nach 'nem echten Schatz sucht, findet Ihr ihn nicht auf dieser Insel. Wenn's Belohnungen und Abenteuer sind, die Ihr sucht, dann trefft mich später in der Taverne "The Salty Dog"."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Vier Einheiten rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Ihr seid tatsächlich gekommen! Siehste, Mr. Squakins. Das hatte ich dir doch gesagt! Ihr seid klüger als Ihr ausseht. Aber nun zum Geschäft. Lasst mich Euch die Geschichte des verlorenen Schatzes von Captain Hayward erzählen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Der verlorene Schatz von Captain Hayward (6 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Vor vielen Jahren gab es einen verschmitzten und wagemutigen Piratenkapitän namends Kate Hayward. Sie war die gerissenste und wagemutigste Piratin, die je auf den sieben Meeren gesegelt war. Eines Tages fand sie mit ihrer Crew eine versunkene Galeone, die randvoll mit Gold gefüllt war."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''25 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen oder 20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''Ein Kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Einige meinen, es sei ein schrecklicher Sturm gewesen, aber Mr. Squakins und ich wissen, dass das schiere Gewicht des Goldes das Schiff versenkt hat."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Die versunkene Galeone (7 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward und ihre Crew haben zwei ganze Wochen gebraucht, um all das Gold aus dem versunkenen Schiff zu bergen und auf ihr Schiff, die Narwhal, zu verfrachten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1.000 Tavernensilber sammeln oder 8 Forge-Punkte kaufen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Nein, Mr. Squakins. Natürlich kann niemand so lange den Atem anhalten! Sie haben das Gold Stück für Stück befördert."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Dagger-Bay (8 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Als die Narwhal endlich wieder Segel setzte, war die Crew erschöpft. Mit gefährlich wenigen Vorräten entschieden sie, zum nahen Hafen von Dagger-Bay zu segeln und sich auszuruhen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Einheiten besiegen Hierbei ist es gleichgültig, ob die Einheiten in Kämpfen zur Eroberung von Sektoren auf der Karte der Kontinente, Kämpfen zur Lösung von Begegnungen in der Gilden-Expedition, oder Kämpfen bei Angriffen auf Nachbarn besiegt werden. oder 2 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward und einige aus ihrer Crew haben den Abend damit verbracht, in der Lokaltaverne zu trinken. Es war ihnen jedoch nicht bewusst, dass Dagger-Bay die Heimat des furchterregendsten Piraten der gesamten Karibik, des gefürchteten Bloodbeard, war!"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Bloodbeard (9 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard erfuhr schon bald von ihrer Anwesenheit auf der Insel und, wichtiger noch, von ihrem neuentdeckten Reichtum. Um Mitternacht stürmten Bloodbeard und seine Crew in die Taverne. Sie wurden von absoluter Stille empfangen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''32 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 18 Forge-Punkte, Modernes Zeitalter: 21 Forge-Punkte. **''15-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeards tiefe Stimme hallte durch die Taverne: "Captain Kate Hayward, es gilt einen Tribut einzusammeln. Dein Schatz oder Dein Leben." Das war ein Angebot, das er jedem Piraten machte, der seinen Weg kreuzte. Es war bekannt, dass Bloodbeard immer beides nahm, egal welche Wahl der Pirat traf."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Hand um Hand (10 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass sie umstellt war und dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie wusste auch, dass Bloodbeard eine Schwäche für Wetten hatte, deshalb forderte sie ihn zu einem Kartenspiel heraus."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Dekorationen deines Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' Achtung: sie müssen entweder alle aus dem aktuellen oder alle aus dem vorigen Zeitalter sein. - Teils so teils so gilt hier nicht! **''Sammle 310.000 Vorräte'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Modernes Zeitalter: 78.000 Vorräte, Industriezeitalter: 44.000 Vorräte. Hierbei zählt das Einsammeln eigener Vorratsproduktionen von Produktionsstätten, Sondergebäuden und Legendären Bauwerken, ebenso, wie das Plündern von Vorräten von Nachbarn, Vorräte, die man als Belohnung für die Einnahme von Sektoren und Provinzen erhält, Vorräte als Questbelohnung aus anderen Quests, Ereignissen und der Gilden-Expedition, und Vorräte, die man durch Verkaufen von Gebäuden zurückbekommt. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Für jede Hand, die sie gewinnt, wird eines ihrer Crewmitglieder freigelassen. Für jede verlorene Hand verliert sie eines ihrer Crewmitglieder."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Absichtliche Niederlage (11 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard nahm das Angebot an und Kate gewann Hand um Hand, was es ihrer Crew erlaubte, sicher auf ihr Schiff zurückzukehren, bis nur sie allein zurückblieb."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''450 Tavernensilber in der Freundes-Taverne oder 12 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass Bloodbeard sie niemals hätte gehen lassen, deshalb verlor sie die letzte Hand vorsätzlich. Bloodbeard fragte ein weiteres Mal: "Also, Kate ... Dein Schatz, oder dein Leben?""'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiff verlassen (12 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward war einverstanden und ruderte mit Bloodbeard und seiner Crew zur Narrwhal. Als sie ankamen, war Captain Haywards Crew nirgends zu sehen. "Scheint, als hätte deine Crew dich verlassen, Kate", gluckste Bloodbeard."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen oder 6 Gilden-Expedition-Begegnungen durch Verhandlungen lösen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward erklärte, dass der Schatz sich im Laderaum des Schiffes befand, weswegen Bloodbeard einige Männer seiner Crew hinunterschickte, um ihn zu holen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Über die Planke gehen (13 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Gemäß den Gerüchten, laut denen Bloodbeard Schatz und Leben forderte, befahl er Captain Hayward, bis zum Ende der Schiffsplanke zu laufen, während er darauf wartete, dass seine Männer mit dem Schatz zurückkehrten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 22 Forge-Punkte, Modernes Zeitalter: 26 Forge-Punkte & **''12-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Irgendwelche letzten Worte, Kate?" fragte Bloodbeard. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete sie: "Ich mag dein Schiff lieber." Bloodbeards Crew kam zurück an Deck gerannt und rief: "Das ist eine Falle!", als Kate schon von der Planke sprang und ins Wasser eintauchte."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Das Ende der Narwhal (14 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward schwamm in eine nahe Bucht, in der ihre Crew sie bereits auf Bloodbeards eigenem Schiff, der Damnation, mit dem Schatz erwartete. Als sie davonsegelten, sahen sie die Narwhal in der Ferne explodieren."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren'' & **''15.000 Zufriedenheit hinzugewinnen.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 1.100 Zufriedenheit. Modernes Zeitalter: 2.000 Zufriedenheit. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Kate wusste, dass Bloodbeard vor nichts zurückschrecken würde, um den Schatz zu finden. Sie entschied sich, ihn auf einer verlassenen Insel zu vergraben."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schatzinsel (15 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sie segelten sechs Tage lang auf der Damnation, bis sie eine Insel fanden, die abgelegen genug war, um einen Schatz zu verbergen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Ein Gütergebäude deines Zeitalters oder zwei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten oder 6 Einheiten rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Nachdem sie zwei Tage landeinwärts gewandert waren, fanden sie einen geeigneten Ort. Captain Hayward fertigte eine Karte an und vergrub den Schatz dort."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Bloodbeards Rückkehr (16 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sie kehrten auf die Damnation zurück und setzten Segel, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis Bloodbeard sie entdeckte und unterwegs abfing."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Zehnmal eine 8-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen'' & **''20 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen oder 40 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Er feuerte mit den Kanonen seines neueren und schnelleren Schiffes auf die Damnation und stoppte sie. Dann näherte er sich, um sie zu entern!"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Kates Kapitulation (17 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Captain Hayward wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatten, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, also befahl sie ihrer Crew, die Schwerter niederzulegen, als Bloodbeard und seine Männer an Bord des Schiffes kamen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sechs Forge-Punkte kaufen'' & **''Bezahle 1.400.400 Münzen.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 157.200 Münzen, Modernes Zeitalter: 280.800 Münzen *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Blind vor Wut fesselte Bloodbeard Captain Hayward an den Schiffsmast und zwang sie, zuzusehen, wie jedes Mitglied ihrer Crew über die Planke ging."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Über Bord (18 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Als nur noch Captain Hayward übrig war, verlangte Bloodbeard zu wissen, wo sie den Schatz versteckt hatte. Kate wusste, dass Bloodbeard sie so oder so über die Planke schicken würde, also weigerte sie sich . In seiner Wut warf er sie über Bord."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sechs Kämpfe gewinnen oder zwei Boosts in der Freundes-Taverne aktivieren'' & **''15 Produktionen in Produktionsstätten deines Zeitalters oder 20 des vorigen Zeitalters fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Als Bloodbeard und seine Crew sich auf den Weg an Bord ihres neuen Schiffes begaben, hörten sie das Wimmern eines Kindes. An Deck versteckte sich ein kleines Mädchen hinter einigen Fässern."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Tote reden nicht (19 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bloodbeard ging auf das Mädchen zu und fragte sie, ob sie gesehen hätte, was er getan hat woraufhin das Mädchen nickte. "Gut", sagte er. "Wenn du es nach Hause schaffst, erzähle jedem, was du hier gesehen hast.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''Fünf Kämpfe gewinnen oder zwei Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Es gelang dem Mädchen, eine nahe, verlassene Insel zu erreichen. Nach 16 Jahren der Einsamkeit wurde sie endlich von einem vorbeisegelnden Schiff gerettet. Manche denken, sie sei verrückt geworden und hätte sich die ganze Geschichte ausgedacht. Wir wissen aber, dass alles stimmt, nicht wahr, Mr. Squakins?"'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Einsammeln (2 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 19 Quests abgeschlossen. *'Belohnung:' **''Das Schiffs-Kit'' Janes Angebot (20 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Ich habe sogar Beweise, dass die Geschichte wahr ist. Seht Ihr, ich habe Captain Haywards Karte, die die Lage ihres verlorenen Schatzes preisgibt, in meinem Besitz. Ich möchte losziehen und den Schatz finden, aber noch fehlen mir die Mittel dafür."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Produktionsstätte deines Zeitalters oder zwei des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''600.000 Vorräte bezahlen.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 75.000 Vorräte, Modernes Zeitalter: 130 Vorräte. *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Wenn du zustimmst, mir zu helfen, teile ich den Schatz mit dir! Zuerst brauchen wir ein Schiff. Ich bin nicht sicher, wo du eins finden kannst, aber sicherlich kann dir jemand auf der Insel die richtige Richtung zeigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiffsverkauf (21 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy, Kumpel! Ich habe gehört, dass ihr nach einem Schiff sucht. Normalerweise würde ich empfehlen, Säbelzahn-Pete unten bei den Docks aufzusuchen. Wenn er meinen Namen hört, wird er ein seetüchtiges Angeboten abgeben. Aber ich habe auch gehört, dass ihr mit der verrückten Jane gesprochen habt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1-mal eine jeder Produktionsoptionen in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Bitte fallt nicht auf Janes wilde Geschichten über böse Piraten und vergrabene Schätze herein. Sie hat eine rege Fantasie. Mehr als Fantasie sind sie aber auch nicht."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Eine Crew anheuern - Teil 1 (22 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Sehr gut, ihr habt uns ein Schiff besorgt! Sieht nicht besonders toll aus, aber ich bin sicher, sie wird ihre Sache meistern! Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch eine Crew, die bereit ist, mit uns zu kommen. Es ist besser, wenn ihr die Rekrutierung übernehmt. Die meisten Leute meiden mich eher.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''Sammle 802.500 Münzen ein.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 112.500 Münzen, Modernes Zeitalter: 205.500 Münzen *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Hört nicht auf diesen gemeinen, alten Stadthalter. Er ist bloß eifersüchtig auf mich und Mr. Squakins und will nicht, dass wir unseren Schatz finden."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Eine Crew anheuern - Teil 2 (23 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Die Schiffsreise zum versteckten Schatz wird wahrscheinlich einige Wochen dauern. Wir werden also mindestens 5 Crewmitglieder und ein paar Vorräte brauchen, bevor wir ablegen""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''3 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Ich bin nicht sicher, wo wir Leute finden können, die bereit sind, mit uns zu kommen. Ihr seid die erste Person, die mir wirklich zugehört hat."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Unglaubliche Geschichten (24 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ihr sucht jetzt nach einer Crew? Hoffentlich seid Ihr nicht auf Janes kindischen Unsinn reingefallen. Es gibt keinen versteckten Schatz, so sehr sie es sich auch wünscht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''6 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' & **''1 Sektor in deinen Besitz bringen oder 120 Güter spenden'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Sie hat Jahre allein draußen auf See verbracht und Geschichten erfunden, in denen sie ein heroischer Piratenkapitän ist, um ihre lange Zeit der Einsamkeit zu bewältigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone The Salty Dog (25 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Wenn du ernsthaft darüber nachdenkst, Crewmitglieder für eine Expedition anzuheuern, geh zur Taverne "The Salty Dog". Dort findet man stets ein paar willige Freibeuter, die kaum erwarten können, wieder in See zu stechen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20-mal eine 4-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''8 Kämpfe gewinnen oder 100 Güter aus dem derzeitigen oder vorigen Zeitalter spenden'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Es wäre wohl besser, Eure Gespräche mit Jane nicht zu erwähnen. Sie ist in der Gegend dafür berüchtigt, Leute mit ihren verrückten Geschichten zu belästigen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Schiff der Crew (26 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Es ist euch gelungen, eine komplette Crew anzuheuern! Der Schatz wird schon bald uns gehören. Hoffentlich sind alle so aufgeregt wie ich.""'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' & **''20 Einheiten besiegen oder 40 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! "Das Schiff sieht langsam richtig gut aus. Wir sollten schon bald lossegeln können."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Ihr einen Namen geben (27 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Das Schiff sieht langsam richtig gut aus. Wir sollten ihr wohl einen Namen geben. Was denkst du, Mr. Squakins?"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Boosts in der Taverne aktivieren oder 4 Sektoren infiltrieren.'' & **''3 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Die Pretty Parrot? Was für ein passender Name."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Voll beladen (28 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Wir sollten schon bald lossegeln können. Wir brauchen nur noch Vorräte für die Reise. Das wird eine lange Fahrt und wir wollen nicht, dass uns das Essen ausgeht."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Sammle 620.000 Vorräte.'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Industriezeitalter: 88.000 Vorräte, Modernes Zeitalter: 156.000 Vorräte & **''20 Freundes-Tavernen besuchen oder 5 Forge-Punkte kaufen'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Das dürfte reichen. Ich habe auch ein paar Orangen mitgebracht. Ich will mir auf hoher See keinen Skorbut einfangen."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone Sichere Reise (29 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Gouverneur *'Questtext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Ihr zieht das also durch? Ihr tut dem Mädchen keinen Gefallen, indem Ihr sie ermutigt. Wenn sie allerdings mit eigenen Augen sieht, dass es keinen Schatz gibt, hört sie vielleicht endlich mit all dem Unsinn auf."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''40 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' & **''1 Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder 2 des vorigen Zeitalters errichten'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Ahoy Kumpel! Hier sind einige zusätzliche Vorräte für die Reise. Die See kann ein tückischer Ort sein, wenn man nicht vorbereitet ist. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück auf Eurer Reise und passt bitte auf Euch auf."'' *'Belohnung:' **eine Dublone **Porträt "Karibischer Mann" Bon Voyage (30 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Bereit? Dann sollten wir Segel setzen und auf der Suche nach Abenteuern und Reichtum das offene Meer ansteuern."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Provinz in deinen Besitz bringen oder 300 Güter in die Gildenkasse spenden.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Ich werde dem Stadthalter beweisen, dass der Schatz echt ist. Ich werde es ihnen allen beweisen. Eines Tages werden die Leute unsere Geschichte erzählen."'' *'Belohnung:' **2 Dublonen **Porträt "Karibische Frau" Einsammeln (3 von 5) *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Du hast die ersten 30 Quests abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' *''12 Dublonen'' Bonusquestreihe Kapitäns-Logbuch: Tag 1 (31 von 51) *'Questgeber:' Piratin Jane *'Questtext:' **''"Schaut her! Der erste Tag, an dem wir uns auf unsere Reise begeben, um den verlorenen Schatz von Captain Hayward zurückzuholen. Die Crew scheint guter Dinge. Hoffen wir, dass das so bleibt."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' In der Virtuellen Zukunft. In früheren Zeitaltern ist die geforderte Menge niedriger. Modernes Zeitalter: 13 Forge-Punkte **''Sammle 802.500 Münzen.'' & *'Antworttext:' **''"Schaut her! Dem verlorenen Schatz von Captain Hayward einen Schritt näher. Mal sehen, was uns morgen erwartet."'' *'Belohnung:' **2 Dublonen Endnoten en:2018 Summer Event Kategorie:Events